ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Making a Deal with Collectimus
Story The Time Cycle lands outside of a temple in China, where Ryder wearing his red jacket comes out. Ryder: So, the Hall of Mirrors. Voice: Doesn’t look like a hall. Ryder looks down at his Omnitrix wrist, Skurd sliding out of his sleeve. Skurd: More like an old musty temple. Ryder: (Sarcastically) Gee, thanks for that commentary. Come on. Ryder walks into the temple, the light shining deep inside. Ryder suddenly stumbles across a reflection of himself, stopping to check the surrounding. Several pathways are littered with walls of mirrors, each of them showing his reflection. Ryder follows a trail, the reflections being distorted, short and fat. Skurd: Heh-heh. That is hilarious. Ryder holds his arm up, Skurd being visible in the mirror. Skurd’s reflection is bloated, as he is unamused. Skurd: Yes, yes. You made your point. Ryder continues on, as the reflections return to normal. The reflections then exit the mirrors, an army of Ryder reflections filling the hallway behind them. Skurd turns and sees the army behind him, and glances up at Ryder. Skurd: Uh, Ryder? Ryder: I know. Turn me into Four Arms. Skurd: Going for muscle, are you? Very well. Skurd activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, Ryder transforming into Four Arms. Four Arms then spins around, unleashing a sonic clap. The shockwave shatters the Mirror Clones, the ground covered in shards. The mirrors on the walls remain unscathed. Four Arms walks up to one and punches it, shaking his hand in pain afterwards. Four Arms: Ow! What are these things made of?! Skurd: Probably some ridiculous space metal that you’ve never even heard of. Four Arms: Is this place supposed to be its own mirror mine? This stuff could possibly be worth a fortune! Skurd: Focus Ryder! We are here for treasure hunting, remember? I have to say, I am rather enjoying this as a career! Four Arms: Life back on the run. Just what I wanted. The mirrors produce Four Arms Mirror clones, all of them preparing to attack. Four Arms groans, as he cracks his knuckles. Four Arms: About as expected. Four Arms charges forward, punching his way through the Mirror Clones, shattering them upon impact. Several of them climb onto his back, but Four Arms leaps and flips them off. Four Arms lands and pounds the ground, it bulging and slamming the remaining mirror clones into the ceiling. Skurd: Do you think that is the end of it? Four Arms: Give me XLR8 legs. Skurd: Ah, the quick way. You’ve definetely hardened out there, Ryder. Sometimes I miss the goofball version. Skurd morphs his tendrils around the Omnitrix and down Four Arms’ legs, transforming them into XLR8’s legs. Four Arms speeds through the chamber, arriving at the end room. On a pedestal is the Mirror of Yata, a circular mirror. Skurd: That’s it? Four Arms: It’s what the client wanted. So yeah. Four Arms picks the Mirror of Yata up, as a stone door closes and locks them in. A boulder rolls from the ceiling towards them, Four Arms scoffing at the sight. Four Arms: Come now. Oldest trick in the book. Four Arms punches through the boulder, destroying it. Four Arms then rams through the door, arriving outside the temple. Four Arms reverts, as does Skurd. Ryder holds the Mirror of Yata up and examines it. Ryder: I like it. Voice: Ryder. Ryder lowers the Mirror of Yata, seeing Rook Shar standing in front of him. Ryder: Shar. I assume you’re here to arrest me? Shar: I, do not wish to do so. I know that it is the order of the Plumbers, but I would like to know why. The charges, it is not like you. Is it true that you killed your own mother? Ryder: I have nothing to say on the matter. Shar: I, from when I first met you, you were so kind. You tried so hard to appeal to me, to my father to shine a positive light on my brother. I wish to offer that same kindness. And I, I do not wish to believe… Ryder: Listen. You’re a sweet kid. Young and naive. I don’t plan on proving my innocence, and I don’t intend on listening to you. Shar: Ryder. I… Ryder: Skurd, Diamondhead. Skurd slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming Ryder into Diamondhead. Diamondhead swings his arms, firing crystal shards at Shar. Shar makes a yelping sound as she dive rolls to the side. Diamondhead stands overhead, kicking Shar to the ground. He fires crystal shards around her, them growing and forming a prison around her. Her head and hands are out of the crystal, as she strains to get free. Shar: (Heartbroken) Let me go! Ryder! Diamondhead walks towards the Time Cycle, reverting. Ryder places the Mirror of Yata in the seat, as he gets in. The Time Cycle flies off, exiting through a time portal. Shar’s expression is a mixture of hurt, anger and tears. Shar: RYDER! End Scene A class gets out at Friedkin University. Ryder wears sunglasses and a baseball cap. He walks against the flow of students, accidentally bumping into Gwendolyn. She turns to see him, but he smiles, clicks his tongue and points at her in a flirtatious manner. Gwendolyn shudders from the encounter and keeps walking. Ryder enters the lecture hall, where Professor Hex is gathering his materials from the lecture. Ryder: Professor. Can I have a moment? Hex turns, spotting Ryder. Ryder reaches into his jacket, pulling out a wrapped Mirror of Yata. Hex: Ah, Ryder! Excellent timing! I was wondering how long it would take you to obtain this. Ryder: I’m surprised they actually let you be a teacher. Hex: It was a, lengthy process. I had to donate my entire library of tomes and magical artifacts for them to accept me. Ryder: I assume it was because of the tattoo of a skull overtaking your face. Hex turns away, miffed. He takes the Mirror of Yata, placing it on a pedestal. He then reaches into his pocket, pulling out a large chunk of taydenite. He hands it to Ryder, as he pockets it. Ryder: I saw Lucky Girl in the crowd of your students. Hex: Yes, Gwendolyn. Ryder: I’m surprised that they let her in with her record. Hex: No one knows her secret identity. What’s more, she is a very gifted child. I’m sure her intellect will one day surpass mine. Ryder: Until then. Ryder leaves the room, heading back to the Tenn-Speed. He gets in, accessing the computer system inside. There are several unopened messages from Rook, extranet stories of his warrants for arrest, and a message from Screegitstar6. Ryder: Hokestar? There’s no way he has any tayden after the last transaction. Skurd: Agreed. I have a feeling that we’ll be sent on a wild Omnivoracious chase again. Ryder: (Sighs) We might as well see what he wants. Ryder opens the message. Ryder: “Ryder. New job for you. Meet me at my Mr. Smoothy.” Skurd: He still has that ghastly dimensional traveling Mr. Smoothy’s even after the last time?! Ryder: I guess the investment it provided was too much to give up. Let’s go. Ryder powers up the Time-Cycle, flying into the air and through a space portal. They come out in front of the Mr. Smoothy, which is boarded up and appearing abandoned. Ryder: It hasn’t been that long since we were last here, right? Skurd: And yet it looks completely abandoned. Ryder: Be ready on the trigger. Skurd: Aye-aye captain. Ryder gets out of the Time Cycle, as he goes through the boards blocking the doorway. The room instantly turns dark, as Ryder begins to walk through it. He appears in a museum, seeing several pieces of memorabilia. They pass an exhibit stand of a signed shirt from John Smith, Ryder’s bike rim, a broken necklace from Jane, along with several other pieces. Energy cards are on the wall, showing Max, Simian and many others. Ryder: The bike rim? Simian? Oh, man. Skurd: I’m guessing that this is a bad thing. Ryder: The rim was given away in a trade, while Simian was captured. By… Collectimus: (Nasally) Me! Ryder spins around, Collectimus floating in his chair. He rubs his hands greedily as he snickers and snorts. Skurd: Uh, mind filling in the gap here? Ryder: Collectimus. He tried to collect the Earth once. Collectimus: As you may be able to tell, I have been quite busy since then! Ryder: (In realization) The dimension traveling Mr. Smoothy! Collectimus: Which I got for an incredible bargain from Hokestar! Best investment I’ve ever made! I’ve been able to expand my collection beyond from only Ryder 10 memorabilia, specifically with John Smith and Jane. But since both of their series ended in such harsh manners, it’s incredibly difficult to find meaningful collectibles. Getting Megaman stuff is easier than trudging through those distorted dimensions. Skurd: And why are you interested in all of these, pieces of junk? Collectimus: (Offended) Junk?! Collectimus floats over towards the card of Jane’s broken necklace. Collectimus: This is the necklace that Jane threw to the floor when she finally realized that her old life was gone forever! This shirt is one of the few autographed objects by John Smith in EXISTENCE! I am collecting the history of Earth-68, which is slowly fading away as Dioga beta struggles to find inspiration to write these stories! Skurd: Does he always spout nonsense? Ryder: Not this much. What do you want with me? Collectimus: Why, your services of course! I heard that Ryder 10, my hero, has turned into a glorified treasure hunter! I want to employ you! I get the pleasure of seeing you and having you collect rare artifacts and memorabilia for me! Ryder: Okay, this conversation is over. Ryder turns around, heading back towards the door. A laser shoots by Ryder’s head, as he glances back over his shoulder. Collectimus is tapping his fingers impatiently. Collectimus: (Whiny) I want Ryder to work for me! And if you won’t do it for money, I’ll have to get it another way! Collectimus inserts a card into his console, eight octopus like arms extending out of the chair. They all shoot forward at Ryder, as Skurd activates the Omnitrix. Ryder shrinks to dodge the arms, transforming into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil spits plasma that traps the arms, running off as it explodes. The arms are severed, as Ball Weevil hides behind the display of John’s signed shirt. Ball Weevil: Listen up, Collectimus! You’re not my type of clientele! You trap people in cards just because you want them in your collection! Collectimus: How else am I supposed to preserve them?! It’s not like I can keep them in cages! They’ll get old, and then I’d have to care for them! That’s way too much work! (Snorts) This way, they are preserved forever! Collectimus floats over the stand where Ball Weevil just was, seeing that he was gone. Collectimus’s chair swivels around to find him, as Ball Weevil drops a plasma ball from the ceiling onto him. Collectimus puts a card in, a hexagonal shield rising up and taking the explosion force. Collectimus: Ball Weevil! Such a contemporary choice! Too bad I know how to stop it! Ball Weevil runs across the ceiling, as a net cannon comes out of the chair. It shoots force field webs up to the ceiling, Ball Weevil maneuvering around to dodge the attacks. He runs down the wall when a large force field net forms and pins him to the wall, electrocuting him and Skurd. Collectimus floats over, gleaming with excitement. Collectimus: Oh, happy day! Now, for the deal sealer. Collectimus puts a card into the console, as a energy cannon comes out. It releases energy waves, Skurd screaming as it hits him and Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil: What, is he doing?! Skurd: (Distorted) Ionic particle separation! He’s— Skurd pops off the Omnitrix as the chair fires a laser, hitting Skurd. Skurd is transformed into a card, which prints through the chair. Collectimus holds it up with glee. Collectimus: And now, Skurd is a part of my collection! Ball Weevil reverts, Ryder being stuck to the wall by the force field net. Ryder: (Distressed) Skurd! No! Collectimus: Ha! Now… Collectimus presses a button, lowering the force field net. Collectimus: Let’s make a deal. You help me, and I’ll… Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Rustcharge. His face glows as he fires a transparent blue energy beam from it, shattering the rust on his face. Collectimus maneuvers his chair to dodge, as he activates several water cannons. He fires the cannons, the water pressure holding Rustcharge in place, and causing his rust to erode off. Rustcharge’s legs erode of rust, as he slides through the floor, only stopping when a section of his rust body hits the ground. Collectimus: Now that I have your attention, my deal. There is something I want. It is called the Map of Infinity. It was split into four pieces by that annoying Paradox and spread across the universe. I want you to go retrieve the four pieces, and I shall provide you their locations. Rustcharge: Why don’t you go get them if you know?! Collectimus: Oh, I read John Smith 10: Galactic Battle! The map pieces have traps and safeguards all around them. No problem for a master Omnitrix wielder and treasure hunter like yourself. So, you bring me the four map pieces, I’ll give you Skurd back. Deal? Rustcharge’s arm regenerates its rust, as he climbs up out from the ground. A layer of rust forms over the anterior side of his legs, allowing him to lie on his belly. Rustcharge reverts, as he stands up, with a hardened glare. Ryder: Fine. Where’s the first one? Characters * Ryder (17 years old) * Skurd * Rook Shar * Hex * Gwendolyn (cameo) Villains * Collectimus Aliens Used By Ryder * Four Arms * Diamondhead * Ball Weevil * Rustcharge By Skurd * XLR8 (legs only) Trivia * This episode reveals a lot of plot points that had already occurred in the series. They included... ** Ryder obtaining the Mirror of Yata for Hex. ** Why Shar has such a grudge against Ryder when they meet again. ** Why Ryder is working for Collectimus. It is revealed that the Skurd card in his collection is Ryder's Skurd. This explains why Skurd isn't with 18 year old Ryder. * This is the last episode chronologically and episode wise to feature 17 year old Ryder. He turns 18 after this. 17 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Map of Infinity Arc Category:Ryder 10: Collectimus Arc Category:Earth-68: Collectimus series